An Interesting Kind of Game
by lola3934
Summary: For the MT4 and Tigergirl713 contest! Po and the Furious Five after a whole free day decided to play some game. What's going to happen afterwards? You find out reading the story! ;-)


**Hello everyone! I just would like to say that's new idea and I hope you will like the story.**

 **Enjoy the Reading!**

* * *

 **"An Interesting Kind of Game"**

Written by: **lola3934**

The sun slowly hid over the horizon as the twilight just started and the day was closing to an end. At the Jade Palace the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were just having some supper, which prepared the Panda. There wasn't anything as great as for a same Emperor, but some soup with noodles in one big vase in the middle of the table, next to at the right side of the vase was the middle bowl of dumplings, and at left vase's side was almost the same bowl of bean buns and nearer the Tigress was a plate with some tofu.

During the eating they were talking over many themes. Today they absolutely weren't tired or something like this, because of that, that Master Shifu has been in Shaolin Temple and has tried to settle some political things there, and therefore they haven't had any training and after whole free day they still had a free evening. They weren't going to go sleep exactly after their supper, as usual.

Po had spent the whole day at his Father's shop, Viper and Crane went to the art gallery, even Tigress went to the Village though, and Monkey and Mantis walked to some funny house, where they got to know some new for them game, which they planned to try that evening.

"Yeah, I have inspiration for many weeks or maybe months." Crane stated. "Oh, that's great. And what about you Tigress, you had done something awesome today?" Po asked, interested. "Not exactly, I have just been in the village and that's all." Tigress replied, as she took another piece of tofu. "Oh C'mon, you must have done something cool or seen something em, cool. For example, I was today in my dad's restaurant and-" he didn't finish, because the whole Five interrupted him. "Po!" everyone yelled.

"What?" he asked, confused. "You told that twice today." Viper explained. "Oh, okay, so getting back to Tigress, tell, what you were doing today." Po tried to sound as if he was demanding, but it sounded as begging. Then he took into his mouth another dumpling. "Oh, okay, I saw just some colorful things, clothes, dishes, and an implements, but I bought nothing." Tigress answered, irritated. "Oh, um, that's cool. Now... what about you Monkey, oo and Mantis?" Po continued.

"Po, when are you gonna to finish this inquisition?" Tigress asked, looking straight at him with her irritated look. "Very good, Tigress. I just want to know, how passed your free day, guys. And you're having always some objections." Po answered, he was both calm and irritated. He really likes Tigress, but sometimes her comments made him mad and sad. "Yeah, okay, I guess it will be better if I tell about that house of fun, where I were with Mantis, we got to know many new people and many new awesome games." Monkey said, trying to divert attention Po from Tigress to his constant theme.

"Awesome!" Po stated, excitedly. "And you see, Tigress, some warriors can have fun, and talk about that to their friends." Po pointed. "Of course, Po." Tigress said, looking at him, and taking a slurp of noodle soup. "Ok-ay, so Monkey, Mantis, you two got to know some new games, right? We all have whole free evening and we have no idea, what to do, right? And I was thinking about to get in some game, so if you two are telling about something interesting, then we do it." Po stated, excited.

"Agh" Tigress in a moment just sighed, but nothing stopped Po from that idea. "Okay, so we got to know a game, called spin the bottle!" Mantis exclaimed. "I thought to show you guys." Monkey added. "Yeah, me too." Mantis agreed. "Yeah, that's cool, but how does it work?" Po asked, confused. "So you got one bottle, yeah." Po nodded, and Monkey continued. "And then you're spinning it over. And then afterwards, when the tip of bottle points one person in the circle, you must kiss that person, no matter if that's male, or female." Monkey explained.

"Ugh! No way, that I would like to do it." Tigress stated, full of disgust. "Oh, um, a little awkward." Po gathered. "But it isn't! Po, that's just fun, these kisses mean nothing and that's it." Monkey encouraged him. "Okay, so who is getting in?" Po asked. "Well, I may try." Viper stated. "Well, me too." Crane joined. "Well, that's our idea, so we have to be in." Monkey and Mantis confirmed. "But it would be better if in our game were two girls, and not only one." Mantis stated, on what Monkey agreed with him.

"If you want more girls, then go to the village and find them, because I'm not gonna to play that game." Tigress almost shouted, she was so irritated. "Ah, C'mon Tigress, I'm too not convinced of this, but I'm gonna to play. That isn't going to hurt. Just let's agree and play, please." Po begged. "Ah, okay. But if I won't like it, I can stop, fine." Tigress agreed, she was just tired of Po behavior. "Okay, so where we should go and play?" Po started. "What about your room?" Monkey suggested. "Fine." Po agreed and began to go toward his room, Tigress right behind him.

"I bet, Po and Tigress will be kissing during the game and afterwards they will together." Monkey whispered to Mantis, as they walked to Po's room. "You arranged it specially?" Mantis asked. "I'd prefer to name that as a help for a good friend." Monkey stated, and smiled. Then they all came into Po's room, where everyone waited for them. "Okay, so what now? Should we sit down on the floor and make a circle?" Po asked, confused, looking at them all.

"Well, yes, do you have any bottle here?" Monkey stated, asking the Panda, when Mantis quickly jumped to Po's closet, and started searching. "Oh wow! He has, even a few. Why did you need these bottles?" Mantis exclaimed after a few minutes, looking suspiciously at the Po. "Oh well, I don't know, heh." Po stuttered faintly. "You're lying!" Viper stated shortly. "Okay, okay, okay, so we are starting?" Po tried to divert their attention from him to a game, and then everyone nodded their heads, some with excitement, some less.

"Okay, so who starts?" Viper asked, looking around at her friends. "Maybe let it be Monkey, that's his idea." Crane suggested. "Sure, give me that bottle." Monkey stated gamely, and this way the game started. In the meantime Po was thinking about the true meaning these kisses, he thought if they may some meaning, for some of them, he didn't think about guy kissing guy, what could there happen, but about kissing Tigress or Viper, especially Tigress.

It was hard to hide that he had some feelings for her, and he wondered, if when he kiss her in the time of that game, if he could tell her, what he really feels, and maybe find out if she feels the same, that would be great, but that were only his distant dreams. As he was thinking so, Monkey had kissed Crane, Crane kissed Viper, Viper kissed Mantis, Mantis kissed Crane, who afterwards kissed Viper again. The game lasted at best, almost everyone joked, laughed, though, Tigress every time, when the bottle's top was close to choosing her, she always tried to do something to move away from being chosen.

And just then as the Panda was thinking, he realized that now is his turn. Crane gave him a bottle and then, barely conscious Panda, spun the bottle. The bottle was spinning over and over again for a good half-minute, and when finally it stopped it pointed at... Tigress. Po in one second thought he is lucky, in another he was already actually scared. Tigress was looking around the room, looking for an idea on, how to come out of this game and kissing the Panda.

Though she couldn't lie as well, cause she liked him more, than a friend. But at the first she didn't want to destroy their friendship, at the second she shamed her feelings, because she believed that feelings show someone's weaknesses. And at the third she had no idea, if the Po likes her this way, and was just scared about. She was sure that Po may sense during that kiss that she loves him. "What are you both waiting for?" Monkey asked, looking at them.

"For an invitation." Po joked, looking shyly at Tigress. "Good Po, but now you're getting to work." Monkey hurried him. "Oh ym, maybe we should stop this game, we still don't know, when Master Shifu is going to get back." Tigress tried to shirk herself out of this. "Oh C'mon Tigress, we just started, we still didn't kiss you yet." Monkey was convincing her. "But from where you know that I would like to kiss you, Monkey." Tigress shortly replied. "Oh C'mon Tigress, if not me, then kiss Po that last time and go away from our game." Monkey suggested.

"Ok-ay, I agree." Tigress stated, giving up. Then Po looked around and stated that if he is going to kiss her, then he needs a little bit of privacy, cause if not, then he is on the best way to faint. "May I ask you all to leave my room for a few minutes?" Po asked, nervously. Tigress raised an eyebrow. Everyone looked at Po with a confused look. "What? You guys are kidding?" Monkey commented. Po slightly shook his head.

"Oh, I understood already, you two want to be alone, because you want to more, than one kiss, or even more, than an only kissing. Clever, but you're changing the rules of the game, though what we won't do for our friends. Okay, let's go from here!" Mantis stated, thinking that he found the true reason of Po's behavior, then together with the rest he left Po's room. Po just scratched the back of his head, as a sign of embarrassment.

When Po and Tigress stayed finally alone, Tigress looked around his room, and only right now she realized, how big mess in the Dragon Warrior's room. Everywhere on the floor were lying some pots, woks and pans. Near the wardrobe were left some of his pants. Then she just shook her head and said: "Clever the Dragon Warrior. So we are going to wait so till they get back and then we tell them that we did that, yes?" she stated, tilting her head.

Po then came closer to her and replied nervously: "Well, actually not." Tigress looked at him with a confused and shocked look, as she asked: "What? What do you mean?" Po saw her, in his opinion, angry face, and wondered if he didn't go too far. "Okay, never mind." Po said in defense gesture. Tigress looked straight at him, and stated in response: "I think that was an important." Po looked down to not meet her amber eyes.

Tigress then came closer yet, this way that they were only an inch from each other. "I know you want that." Tigress whispered into his ear, then tilted her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she closed her eyes and kissed him. At first that was just only a barely touch, but after a while as the shock fell down and Po as well melted into the kiss, they were kissing more bravely and with more passion. Po moved his hands toward a lower parts of her back and shyly was touching her there.

Their lips locked tight together and their tongues were wrestling and fighting for domination, and they both really liked that. When they broke, they were briefly looking at each other, and then Po quietly panted: "I love you." Tigress smiled and planted on his lips another slight kiss, and then answered sweetly: "I love you too, my sweet Panda." on what, on the Po's face appeared his usual goofy smile.

And afterwards into the room came back the rest of Five, who were listening their friends silent conversation. "I won our bet!" Monkey exclaimed. "I knew you will finally together." Crane stated, as Viper added: "Good luck to you both!" Po and Tigress just shyly moved their heads up and down. "Bravo! Though I lost the bet..." Mantis congratulated them, as he gulped at the thought of his lost bet. The rest of the evening passed them on a common play and conversation, everything perfect, beautiful and full of joy.

Now for them that was an interesting kind of game, which brought to them so much happiness, especially to Po and Tigress, who now were sitting in each other's embrace, with Tigress, who put her head on Po's shoulder, slightly purring.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that's an end of the story.** **Just to point out during the spin the bottle game the only pair I used is Po and Tigress, I write that, cause I feel that's necessary, due of this that I used some strange pairs in the game.** **I hope you enjoyed the story, but anyway thanks for reading! And so, what do you think about? You like it? Well, there is only one way to find out, just write a...**

 **REVIEWS!**


End file.
